


Bed Sharing AU (Felinette)

by Em_Neutral



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little angst, But what can I say, F/M, Mostly Fluff, god i love them, i love them, some curse words, this got a little out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Neutral/pseuds/Em_Neutral
Summary: At the end of the day, he gave himself one last chance to back out. She would be disappointed, he knew, but she wouldn’t question it. She’d smile at him with the same understanding she does everyone, and link arms with him, and drag him to the bakery, where her parents would fuss over them to her playful irritation, and his subtle enjoyment. And everything would be warm and happy, for just a little while. But he looked at her, waiting for him, giddy, bouncing on her toes. She saw him. She smiled.Twenty minutes later, they were standing at his door. It was large and formidable, as was the house. He took a deep breath, sparing Marinette a nervous glance. She smiled obliviously back at him. He opened the door. They stepped inside.





	Bed Sharing AU (Felinette)

“So, I was thinking maybe we could head to your place after school today.”

Félix tensed, “Won’t your parents miss you?”

“They might miss  _ you _ ,” Marinette giggled, “Maman always wants to make sure you’re eating properly. But I’m sure they’ll be fine for one day, and I think it would be good to have a change of pace. What do you think?”

He just liked going home with her so much better. It was warm and full of life. He thought maybe if he spent enough time there… 

“Félix?” 

He was fully prepared to say no. He knew she wouldn’t push the issue, would accept his answer, and never bring it up again. She was sweet like that. But then he saw the look on her face- nervous, hopeful. Not even he could say no to those eyes.

“Fé, we don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s not a big deal.”

He sighed, “No, we’ll go to my house.”

“Are you sure?” Her eyes were furrowed, concerned. He would never understand why she cared so much.

“Anything for you, Nette,” He said, smiling slightly at her flushed face, “Besides, you’re correct. A change of pace will be nice.”

She grinned so brightly at him, he briefly wondered how he hadn’t been blinded.

He returned to his work, something almost resembling hope welling up in his chest. Marinette brought sunshine everywhere she went. Everything will be fine.

The day passed quickly- too quickly in Félix’s opinion. The thing that almost resembled hope, had slowly evolved into dread. He had almost changed his mind three times now, but everytime he attempted to inform Marinette of this, she just smiled at him like he hung the stars in her sky, and, try as he might, he could not bring himself to disappoint her. He hadn’t had any problems dismissing people before, but Marinette was different. Marinette was always different.

So he put aside the discomfort weighing down his feet, for her. He masked his unease, for her. This will be fine.

It’s not like there was anything wrong with his house, it was just… cold. And Marinette was so very warm. She didn’t belong in such a place. Of course, he was cold as well- no matter how much she would deny it- and she managed to tolerate, even enjoy, his company, so this will be fine.

He knows this will be fine.

This will be fine.

At the end of the day, he gave himself one last chance to back out. She would be disappointed, he knew, but she wouldn’t question it. She’d smile at him with the same understanding she does everyone, and link arms with him, and drag him to the bakery, where her parents would fuss over them to her playful irritation, and his subtle enjoyment. And everything would be warm and happy, for just a little while. But he looked at her, waiting for him, giddy, bouncing on her toes. She saw him. She smiled.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing at his door. It was large and formidable, as was the house. He took a deep breath, sparing Marinette a nervous glance. She smiled obliviously back at him. He opened the door. They stepped inside.

The walls were white and spotless, as they always were, the few spots of sunlight standing in stark contrast. There were steep steps leading to the second story. The floor was hard and wooden. There were no pictures or decorations on the walls, just some sparse furniture and some folded blankets.

The door shut behind them.

Félix shuddered. This place always felt haunted and empty, but with Marinette there… it also felt intrusive. Like it was trying to leech the light away from her. He shouldn’t have brought her here. When he looked around, all he could see was memories. Crying when his parents left. When he realized they wouldn’t be coming back for so very long. When the butler was cold and distant. When his parents finally,  _ finally  _ came back. When they left again, a week later. When they kept leaving. When he was alone in his room at night, and there was no one to look for monsters. When he had to learn how to look for them himself. When he realized he’d had his childhood ripped from his hands. All he could see was tears, pain, and loneliness. 

A hand slipped into his own, squeezing gently.

He looked down at the girl by his side. She looked uneasy, but determined. As if she, too, could see this place’s demons and was ready to hunt them down one by one herself. He almost believed she could, if she put her mind to it. She could do anything.

She looked at him, a steely glint in her eyes, “Where’s your room? We should get to work on homework.”

He nodded, uncomfortable, and led her up the stairs without a word. It was only when they reached his room that he realized she had never let go of his hand. His face warmed, and he tried to pull away from her. It didn’t work. If anything, her grip tightened. He was definitely blushing now. This doesn’t mean anything, he told himself. She’s just a very affectionate person. He knew that. This was just a gesture of comfort- though it was impressive that she was aware of his needing comfort. She had no reason to believe he would be uneasy in his own house. And yet, there they were. Hand in hand.

“Félix?”

He looked at her. She was impassive, masking an unknown emotion. It made him nervous.

“This is your room?”

He swallowed. It was large, and empty. It had a bed, a closet, and a bookshelf with carefully organized books. And nothing else.

“Fé?” She prodded.

“Y-yes. Do you… like it?”

She looked around, then back up at him, “No. No, I don’t.”

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes prickling. This was fine. She didn’t have to like his room. It didn’t mean she didn’t like  _ him _ , right?

She was waiting for a response.

“I see,” He said, not sure what else to say. Not with the emotions bubbling up like acid in his throat.

“Félix,” she said, “This room isn’t you. This house isn’t you. The only thing I have seen that  _ is _ you, is that bookcase.”

He bristled, “Marinette, I am a very organized individual and-”

“Organized, yes! Empty and cold? Never! Not once.”

“Some people would disagree with you there.”

She scowled, “And some people can kiss my ass. You and I both know that’s not true.”

He looked away.

“We know that, right, Fé?

“... I am cold, though, Nette.”

She sighed, pulling him over to sit on the bed with her, “Alright, we’re gonna talk.”

“We should do our homework.”

“Fuck homework. Félix, you are not cold. Or empty. You are kind, and protective, and smart, and analytical, and blunt, and snarky, and- and so many other things! You’re amazing! The people who say that you aren’t don’t know you. And this,” she gestured to the room, and by extension, the house, “This is not you.”

He blinked twice, his face hot and flushed. She spoke with such confidence, getting so angry on his behalf. He didn’t deserve that.

“What happened here?” She took a deep breath, steeling herself, “Fé, where are your parents?”

He shifted, staring intently at a spot on the wall, “Not here.”

“Obviously,” She rolled her eyes, “When will they be back?”

“Marinette, I don’t see how this pertains-”

“Félix.” She cut him off with a fiery glare, “When?”

“... December.”

She froze.

“Nette?”

“What did you say?”

He had never seen her this upset. He never wanted to see her this upset.

“Did you say December? As in, four months from now, December?”

“... Yes.”

Silence.

“They also visit in July, and I’ve grown quite used to the solitude. The butler makes sure the place stays clean, and that I am fed. Other than that, he leaves me to my own devices. When my parents visit they seem nice, so truly, Nette, there is nothing to complain about.” He knew how bad that sounded. How bad it was. He just didn’t want her to worry. She didn’t deserve to have to worry.

He felt her arms wrap around him, and tug him close. She squeezed him tightly for a long moment. He didn’t want her to pull away. He dreaded seeing pity in her eyes.

He should have known better. Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not do pity.

She was angry. Furious, in fact.

She took several deep breaths.

“Nette?”

“This,” She practically growled, “This is not a home.”

Félix was silent.

She closed her eyes, sucked in a breath, and stood up, “You said that the butler cooks, right?”

He nodded.

“Give him the night off, then meet me back here. I’m staying the night.”

He blinked, “What?”

“You heard me. We’re gonna have a sleepover. It’s Friday, and I know for a fact you don’t do shit over the weekends, so you can’t get out of it. Now, go give him the night off.”

He stared at her.

“Go!”

And he went, he found the butler in his rooms, he gave him the night off, saying he would handle dinner. He went back to his room.

Marinette was still there, but now she was holding a red and black spotted polaroid camera.

“Where did you get that?”

She blinked up at him, “Get what?”

“The ladybug themed camera.”

“I’ve had this all day.”

“Oh,” He frowned, “I must not have noticed.” 

Strange. He usually noticed things Marinette-related.

“Anyway,” she said, “We’re gonna fix up this room. Make it more you.”

“And how, exactly, are we going to do that?”

“Well, we can’t do it all tonight. Tomorrow, we’re going to go out and buy you some fluffy blankets and fun pillows- don’t give me that look, I saw you pretending to hate them at the store the other day-”

“I was fascinated! Why are they necessary? They  _ sparkle _ , it’s ridiculous!”

“We’re gonna get you some fun pillows with extra sparkles, and we’re gonna get some paint that you like- probably light blue or gray, knowing you- and we’re gonna paint this room.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “We should at least hire a professional for that.”

“You’ll have more good memories of it if we do it together. If we’re lucky, we might even get into a paint war.”

He took that to mean that they would definitely get into a paint war.

“You’ll stay at my place tomorrow night and most of Sunday to give the paint time to dry, and then I’ll come over on Monday to help you put pictures and posters and things up.”

“Nette, I don’t have any pictures or posters.”

“That’s what this is for, Fé,” She pointed to her camera, “And also, I have a poster I made for you a week back. It was supposed to be for your birthday, but I can make something else. It’s got your favorite quote on it.”

“Nette,” His throat was closing up, “You do not have to do all that. You take on enough as it is.”

She closed the distance between them, putting an arm on his shoulder, “I care about you, Félix. I’m not going to let you keep coming home to somewhere so… devoid of happiness. No wonder you try to spend all your time at my place.”

He frowned, looking away, “I can certainly decrease the amount of time I spend there, I didn’t realize-”

“No, Fé!” She grabbed his face and made him make eye contact with her, “That is  _ not  _ what I meant. You are always welcome at our house. No matter what, ok?”

He blushed slightly, nodding.

She released his face, “Good!” She grabbed the camera, turning it around to get both of them in the shot, “Now, say cheese!”

_ Click. _

She tucked the photo into his breast pocket, and looped the camera around his neck, “You ready?”

“For what?”

“To have fun!” She laughed, and ran out of the room.

He followed her, as he always did. As he would always do.

“Fé, where do keep your sleeping bags?”

“Why?”

“Because you have stairs, so we need one.”

He blinked, “Sorry, why?”

“I’m gonna have a talk with your parents,” she growled under her breath, “Just go get a sleeping bag.”

And he did. He was in a daze- Marinette came up with plans so fast, always rushing about. He still wasn’t used to all that frantic energy. He would get used to it, though. Eventually.

When he got back, she was eyeing the stairs critically, her head tilted, biting her lip in concentration. He loved watching her think.

She turned to him with a grin, “Alright! Step one to a classic sleepover, being very reckless around stairs!”

He blanched, “Marinette, please. You can’t even walk correctly. Do not say you are going to be ‘reckless around stairs.’ If you want to be reckless- you know what, no. Do not be reckless. You are only mortal.”

She grabbed the sleeping bag and stuck out her tongue, “I’m not going to be reckless, Fé.  _ We’re _ gonna be reckless!”

“Marinette, no!”

“Marinette, yes!” She hissed under her breath, climbing inside the sleeping bag, “Come on, Fé!”

“You still haven’t clarified exactly what it is we are doing.”

She held out her hand, “Do you trust me?”

Of course he did. Which is how he ended up sliding down the stairs at breakneck speed, clinging to Marinette. He wasn’t sure which he was more concentrated on, the Marinette, or the breakneck speed. On one hand, he didn’t wish to die by stairs, on the other hand… she was very warm. And soft.

By their fourth time down the stairs- no, he doesn’t know how she talked him into that- he decided that <strike>cuddling</strike> _clinging to Marinette for dear life_ was far more important.

“Alright, alright,” she said, clambering out of the sleeping bag, “Next up is making proper use of all this wood floor.”

Félix staggered to his feet, light headed, “What are we doing this time?”

“We’re gonna need fluffy socks.”

“I don’t own fluffy socks,” He said, frowning.

She gaped at him, “You don’t own fluffy socks.”

“No.”

She sighed, shaking her head, “Let me see if I can find some.”

“Nette, you can’t just-” And she was gone.

She returned less than a minute later, muttering about cookies.

He stared at her, or more specifically, the two pairs of ladybug spotted fluffy socks in her hand.

“Fé! I found some!”

He swallowed, “I can see that. Nette, where did you get those?”

“Oh, just around,” she said, waving off the question.

“Those aren’t mine.”

She winked, “Guess I must be good luck, then!” She tossed a pair of socks at him, “Put these on.”

He stared at the socks, befuddled. He knew these weren’t his. Maybe they were the butler’s? He hadn’t known he was a Ladybug fan. Shrugging, he pulled on the socks. 

“Alright, you know what we’re doing right?”

He shook his head. He thought perhaps he should be concerned, considering her last choice of activity.

Before he could think any further, however, she had pushed herself off the wall, and came skidding towards him. On instinct, he caught her, hands sliding to her waist.

“See?” She smiled giddily up at him, “It’s like ice skating!”

“Nette, I am not having you die on my watch.”

She shook her head, laughing, “Come on, Fé,” She grabbed his hand, pulling him with her.

Slowly, Félix got the hang of it, Marinette stumbling alongside him. That doesn’t mean he stopped holding her hand. For stability, of course.

She pushed away from him, towards a wall, sliding down to the ground. She was breathing heavily with laughter, a smile stretched across her face. She looked so happy.

His fingers brushed against the camera, and before he knew what he was doing-

_ Click. _

Marinette glanced up at him, “I knew that would come in handy!”

He looked away, pocketing the picture.

The rest of the night passed quickly, Marinette dragging him through a variety of activities. Microwave s’mores, horror movies (he didn’t care that she clung to him, he didn’t), 2 AM pancakes, hide and seek, a pajama dance party, and more.

By four in the morning, they were dead on their feet, but smiling. Happy. Marinette was happy, trying to stay awake next to him. Félix was happy, with her by his side, dragging her along to his room, picking up the sleeping bag on the way.

“Ok,” he said, “You take the bed, I’ll use this thing.”

“No, Fé,” Marinette whined, “I’m not kicking you out of your bed. Gimme,” She reached for the sleeping bag.

Félix shook his head, “You’re not kicking me out of bed, I’m offering you the bed. It’s different.”

“Not happening,” Marinette said, pouting.

He sighed, “I’m too tired for this.”

“Then let me have the floor!”

“Nope,” He said, promptly picking her up and tossing her on the bed. He turned to set up a place to sleep, but was yanked back by a surprising amount of strength. He yelped, falling onto the bed.

“You’re not taking the floor.”

“Well, you are not taking the floor either, Nette.”

She frowned for a minute, before smiling, “Guess we’re both stuck on the bed, then!”

“Wha- but-”

“No buts!” She said, climbing under the blankets, “Get comfy, Fé, we’ve got a lot of shopping to do tomorrow.”

He shifted uncomfortably, “I don’t know, Nette, I doubt your parents would-”

She sat up, looking him straight in the eye, “Félix, either lay down and get comfortable right now, or let me take the floor. Your choice.”

Swallowing, he lay down stiffly next to her.

“Good,” she smiled at him, “Now get some sleep.”

She snuggled deeper under the covers, and he followed her lead. 

Soon, she was out like a light. Félix however, couldn’t sleep so close to her. How could she look this devastatingly… cute? While sleeping, of all things. He laid there, watching her sleep, for what seemed like ages. He wished she could always be this peaceful. She had so much on her shoulders. He wished he could protect her from all that. Eventually, he drifted off, dreams full of sweet girls allowed to be happy.

When he woke up the next morning, Marinette was tucked in close to his chest, breath grazing his neck, his arms wrapped around her. Without thinking, he pulled her closer, and pressed a sleepy kiss to her forehead. He glanced around his room, not seeing all the bad memories, everything that was. Instead he saw the happiness, and everything that would be.

He smiled. He shouldn’t have been worried about this place being too cold for Marinette. She always managed to make places warmer. And he felt so very, very warm.

He closed his eyes, dozing off once more, with his favorite person in his arms.

He was home.

This could be home.

**Author's Note:**

> There's day one for you lovelies! I hope you enjoyed it! I only meant for this to be like a 500 words or so drabble but... here we are, so. Thanks for reading! Comment if you enjoyed, and follow the series for more! Find me on tumblr @simplythebestbug  
<3333


End file.
